


Partition

by Theneverendinghunger



Category: Duncan Shepherd - Fandom, House of Cards
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, blood consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theneverendinghunger/pseuds/Theneverendinghunger
Summary: You and your boyfriend Duncan travel to a party in his favor in his limousine.  But he can't wait to satiate his unique appetite.
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd & Reader, Duncan Shepherd & You, Duncan Shepherd - Relationship, Duncan Shepherd/Reader, Duncan Shepherd/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Partition

The opening of the door shrieked against the silence of the room, the lighting from the hallway beaming in from behind you like a swiveling spotlight into the overbearing darkness. A lifeless figure laid flat against the king sized bed, his limbs in a suspended state of death, only to be awakened when the sun had disappeared for the evening. Closing the bedroom door in your wake, you tiptoed toward the fireplace, the four corners of the room suddenly bathed in a faint orange glow with the flip of a switch. 

The blackout shades rose slowly, bringing with it the beauty of the DC skyline as your eyes panned across the illuminated architecture, fluorescent against the backdrop of the snowy night. Your periphery caught the excessive movement below your penthouse suite, the red glow of brake lights parked in front of your building, the familiar black limousine awaiting the arrival of its guests for the evening. Tonight was a celebration on the long and arduous rebirth of Gardner Analytics, showcasing the mysterious, yet monumental and triumphant return of its creator back from his unexplained disappearance - Duncan Shepherd.

Memories flooded your mind as you watched the snow float through the night breeze, your proximity to the wall-length window sending an unwelcomed chill over your exposed arms. You recalled your first encounter with Duncan, an unusual meeting at a fund raiser gala hosted by The Shepherd Freedom Foundation at the Smithsonian’s Museum of Natural History. As your wandering eyes caught sight of him, his pale skin, icy eyes, and plush lips immediately captured your interest, glamouring you as he ambled across the rotunda, exchanging pleasantries with his peers. You noticed the champagne flute seemed glued to his hand, yet never breached his lips, the bubbles slowly dissipating throughout the duration of the gathering. It wasn’t until you heard muffled moans emanating from the unsupervised coat check closet that you understood why.

Her hands were entangled in coats, her grip so tight it threatened to collapse the hangers they clung to. Her eyes were wrinkled closed, her brows furrowed in something resembling both pleasure and toil. You recognized the back of the designer jacket, one you’d been watching all evening, doing little to hide his rapid breathing, his control lost in the moment of frenzied intimacy, only to be caught off guard at your unexpected presence as he turned abruptly, his blue eyes immediately meeting yours. His lips and chin were covered in something your mind couldn’t comprehend in the moment, your puzzled gaze falling onto the two bleeding punctures on the neck of his companion. 

Your feet stood planted into the marble floor as his confident strides closed the space between you, using the back of his hand to wipe the residual blood that dripped further down his chin. Your lungs froze as his cold fingers wrapped around your wrist, his pointer and middle finger ghosting over your pulse point, a smirk befalling his face as he gently tugged the coat check ticket from your grasp. His eyes scanned the piece of paper before meeting yours, placing your coat check information into his jacket, tapping the pocket to indicate it’s safe keeping. His finger twirled as he returned with your coat, motioning for you to turn around, holding the coat open for you. As you weaved your arms into the coat, you could feel him getting closer, every cell standing to attention at the sweeping of his breathe behind your ear, brushing against the same spot where two holes could easily be burred, his hands squeezing your shoulders gently. “Have a good evening, Ms. Y/L/N.”

Your thoughts consumed you so fully that you scarcely heard his bare feet padding across the wooden floor, his arms slowly enclosing you from behind as his nose nestled into your neck, inhaling deeply as he squeezed you into him. “Morning..” His gruff greeting tickled against your neck, the sweeping of his breath against your earlobe alighting every inch of skin with a slow burning fire that only he knew how to extinguish. Your head fell into his shoulder as you leaned into him, his soft kisses against the spot he’d often claimed as his own instilling a sigh from you before you turned in his grasp.  
The glass was cold against your back as you collided into the window, your half-greeting abruptly absorbed by his wanting lips, kissing you with a fury that made your bearings shift, the intensity of his lips never faltering.

“If only we didn’t have plans this evening,” he exhaled against you before he continued, his caressing tongue conducting a faint whimper out of you as his body pinned your against the window. Your nails dug into the cool flesh of his back as his hands swept through your hair with a subtle tug, encouraging your head to one side, the prerequisite for something you were well acquainted with and all too willing to endure. “I’d fuck you and eat you right here in this window.” 

You moaned, nodding your head against him as his tongue flicked against your pulse point, a low frequency growl vibrating against you as you craned your neck further for him, your fingers dancing through his hair as you pulled him into you further. “I’m starving for you.” You gasped as he bit onto your neck, gently holding the skin between his blunted teeth before releasing, the stubble of his chin skirting over your cheek as his hypnotic eyes found yours. “And while I don’t want to wait until after this charade to have you, I will.”

Your fingers dug into the glass for support, your head collapsing backwards as your watched him waltz toward the bathroom, a devilish grin shot in your direction as he turned the corner out of your sight.

~~~~~~~~~~

Marquis lights illuminated the leather interior of the limousine, your eyes absentmindedly panning through the iridescence, watching scores of people move throughout the evening as you listened to the poorly-timed, one-sided business conversation unfolding next to you. His tone was short, cold, aggressive as he barked orders to his business partner, his tight jaw, flared nostrils, and clench fist embodying his contempt for the conversation. Your fingers took hold of his balled fist, squeezing gently before his gaze found yours, his feature softening as he raised your wrist to his lips, kissing the delicate skin gently. A heat worked its way up your neck and cheeks as he continued the intimate sentiment, his darkening eyes never parting from yours as he continued placing soft kisses over your pulse point.

Your heart beat quickened as the point of his tongue danced suggestively over your wrist, his pupils widening as he lapped gently against your vein, silently asking for permission to have you, to drink from you. Your gaze shot to the partition window, the driver’s eyes conspicuously averting back to the hectic DC traffic before you looked back to Duncan, the corners of his mouth pulling upward as he abruptly ended his phone call, the quiet muffled sound of his business partner still talking as his phone descended into his jacket pocket.

Through your corner of your eye, you watched his hand feel for the small, black lever before his finger suppressed the button, the privacy partition deploying with a soft hum, his free hand replicating the ascending movement of the partition, ghosting up the inside of your thigh. Your head slumped into the headrest as you closed your eyes, you knees falling apart as his hand cupped you, his fingers trailing over the growing pool of excitement that dampened you lace panties. His satisfied, approving chuckle vibrated against your wrist as your own greedy hand trapped his exploring fingers between your legs, your hips responding in time to his touch, slowly rocking against him.

“Keep doing that,” he purred against your wrist, his fangs slowly descending, the points imprinting on your skin slowly as you gasped. “And I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Not there, Duncan…” You shook your head rapidly, your voice laden with apprehension, knowing the two identical, perfectly placed wounds would be almost impossible to hide or explain away to curious onlookers. 

Releasing his grasp on your wrist, he sloped out of his seat, dropping to his knees between your legs, both of his hands encircling your waist as he jerked your ass toward the edge of your seat, his hardening groin seated perfectly between your legs. He swallowed your yelp with his lips, his eager tongue entangling with yours as he pulled you flush against him.

“What about here?” His murmured voice echoed against your neck, his teeth dragging from your collarbone to your jaw, following the thuds of your accelerated pulse as he peeled your coat down your arms. “You know how much I love watching your blood cascade down your chest…” His lips enclosed around your earlobe as his fingers trailed down your chest, swirling over the slope of your breast before circling around your hardened, sensitive nub. “The way it drips off of your nipples…”

Your back arched into his touch, your hips idly grinding into his clothed erection, your own fingers burrowing into his shoulders as his lips followed behind his hands, groaning quietly against your dress. His eyes never parted with yours as you shook your head again, your chest rising and falling in quick succession, your body riddled with unbridled excitement. “After the party.”

“I’m an impatient man, Y/N…” He sat on his heels, his hands pushing the fabric of your dress away as he explored your legs, “And I can be very persuasive…” His fingertips dragged against the grain of your thigh highs, unfastening the snaps of your garter belt in his wake. “And while I’d love to suck the life out of you from here” his fingers enclosed around your neck as he stole a heated kiss, “I don’t want all of DC’s upper crust seeing the evidence of how I defile you.” A wry smile formed as he descended, his nose brushing against the fabric of your dress as he crawled backward until his face was inches away from your core. “Besides, there’s another place I intend to feed in this limo, someplace only I can see…”

Bewilderment took over as your eyes searched his, watching as his fingers massaged the insides of your thighs, having only ever fed from your neck or wrist. His tongue raked over his lips as he pressed his nose to your lace underwear, nestling against you as he inhaled deeply, groaning against you as he exhaled. “But first…” His fingers slide under the waist band of your panties as he groaned, inhaling you again as he slowly peeled the flimsy lace over your pubic bone. “Dessert before the main course…”

His nails grazed against your skin as he continued pulling the lace down your hips and thighs, his pupils growing wider with each passing second, hungry as he held your gaze, your nails digging into the leather interior as he tossed the discarded garment into the seating area behind him. He pried your knees apart completely with a growl, a chill overtaking you as the cool air inundated your most intimate area before the soft caress of his fingers through your glistening lips. 

His name left you like a whispered hymn, your eyes intoxicated with arousal as you watched him wrap his lips around his soaked fingers, his eyes closing as he groaned at the taste of you sitting on his tongue. His hands snaked their way under your knees, pushing them toward your shoulders, opening you fully to his desire as his eyes feasted on you, inhaling you once more before his tongue slowly parted your quivering lips. 

A silent moan overtook you as you inhaled sharply, your breathing staggered as you felt the prolonged swirl of his tongue up and down your folds to taste all of you, his satisfied moans making your hips shudder against him. He was uninhibited as he languidly lapped over and between your lips, leaving a trailed mixture of the two of you in his wake as his eyes watched you, his iris’s evaporating with each hungry plunge deep inside you, coaxing what he desired most before enclosing his lips over your aching clit, sucking slowly and methodically.

The head rest provided the much needed anchor, your fingers grasping the plushness tightly as your needy hips chased his tongue. His thumb flicked over your clit, your walls clenching over his tongue with each firm press of his thumb, his eyes rolling back as he tasted more of you, pushing your arousal up and over your clit as he enveloped his lips around you again.

The tempo was slow and deliberate in his devouring of you, prolonging the moment for as long as possible, walking you to the edge of orgasm before bringing you back to him for his tasting. You were barely able to open your eyes when he ceased his movements, every nerve in your body alive with feeling as his fingers brushed through your lips, gently pressing inside of you to explore your walls as his thumb continued its welcomed torture.  
You peered down at him from your seated position, your chest heaving as his tongue danced over your inner thigh, placing a chaste kiss over a particular spot. The sound of his fangs descending as his thumb pressed into your clit caused your body to tremble, anticipation flooding your veins as his pointed teeth scraped against your skin, his hand holding your leg in place as he hastily sank his fangs into you. 

Your blood was warm as it trickled down your leg in streams, the leather interior catching what Duncan couldn’t as he sucked, drinking you in as he exhaled slowly against your thigh. Your fingers carded through his hair as your head fell backward, releasing a held groan as his tongue swept suggestively against your delicate wounds, his fingers continuing their gradual assault on your sensitive nerves. 

Your thighs quaked with each accelerated brush of his fingers, a warmth beginning to blossom within as he growled against your leg, your impending orgasm making your blood gush into his mouth. Your gripped tightened in his hair as your whines grew in intensity, grinding against his fingers, desperate to quicken your release. 

Completely in tuned with your body, his rouged lips and tongue enclosed around your clit at once, slurping obscenely with a vigorous shake of his head as his fingers hastened their stride against your overly stimulated nerves. His fingers ushered you toward him, groaning against you until you shattered around him, his fingers and lips never parting with your bucking hips as he sucked you dry. 

You were still fluttering, still trembling through the storm of an orgasm when you felt his arms snake around your back, his warm, sticky lips capturing yours as he lifted you on top of his lap in the seat next to you, your swollen, quaking core encasing his throbbing length. You clenched, the feeling of him situated between your overstimulated lips pushed you to rub yourself against him, eager to capture the euphoric explosion once more.  
“Now I’m going to fuck you and wear you like a fragrance…”

The force of his cock burying itself inside you caused your toes to curl, a string of incoherent moans erupted through your lungs, ricocheting throughout the backseat of the limousine, loud enough that you were sure the driver could hear you despite the partition being sound-proof. He chuckled against your throat, his fingers encircling the column, holding you down as he drove his full length into you again. “There’s that babel that only I can make you speak…”

Your palm dug into the moon roof for grounding, your own blood-covered hand sliding against the slippery surface, each precise drive into you aimed right at the spot that made you a garbled, shivering mess. You hardly noticed him unzipping your dress, his greedy fingers peeling the fabric over your breasts between his quickening thrusts before swirling his tongue around one of your aroused nipples.

His fingers crept over the nape of your neck, fisting a large lock of hair before pulling you backward, awarding him a better angle on your chest, his pointed teeth grazing over your sensitive buds before he took each between his teeth, pulling tenderly. You whined at the ceasing of his hips, your own hips grinding against him, the feeling of his twitching cock inside you inciting another string of lewd moans from your lips.

“Uh, excuse me, Mr. Shepherd…” The booming voice resonated throughout the vehicle, upstaging your heaving exclamations of pleasure before Duncan’s hand concealed your mouth. “We’ll be arriving at the Sequoia shortly, sir.” 

His hips snapped into yours, his cock ruthlessly punishing your g-spot as he thanked his driver, his poised tone never alluding to the coarse activity unraveling in the backseat. Your eyes squeezed shut as you feel the budding warmth expand inside you, coursing through your veins like uncontained adrenaline with each accelerated plunge into you. Your own teeth slowly sunk into his palm with each crush of his forceful cock to your g-spot, biting into him as his thumb claimed your clit, the taste of iron instantly flooding over your tongue.

“Open your eyes…” He ripped his hand from your teeth, seizing you firmly by your throat, holding you securely in place as he pummeled into you harder, his thumb continuing to press tight circles into your clit as the slick cacophony of skin slapping crowded your mind. You were aware, somewhere in the recesses of your mind, that the limousine had stopped and parked, his powerful thrusts into you surely causing the vehicle to rock in place.

His hungry gaze consumed yours, his mouth and chin covered in a cocktail your blood and lipstick, his jaw fixed as he fought hard against your unrelenting squeezes, his control over his own climax faltering with every burst into your fluttering core. The sight of him losing control propelled you head first into the storms of pleasure that loomed over you, cuming with the force of a hurricane as your hips sprung wildly against his sloppy thrusts, screaming his name. His lips stifled your groaned cries with his own as he came shortly after you, the two of your conducting a lustful choir that echoed throughout the interior.

The muffled sounds of passersby brought you back to the present, opening your heavy eyes to see Duncan’s spent grin pointing in your direction, his fingers brushing your hair away from your glistening face. Your fatigued arms shrouded his shoulders as you pressed your forehead to his, the both of you steadying your breath as you cupped his cheek in your palm, your thumb scraping away the evidence of his depravity before he took it between his lips, lapping the remnants of you away.

Together, you helped one another redress in the confines of the back seat, removing any visible signs that would give away his true identity. As you pulled your thigh highs back up you thighs, he intercepted your hands, his fingers replacing yours in re-snapping your garter belt, the two red punctures catching his attention before he leaned forward, softly kissing the area as he refastened his trousers. 

Your coat was barely around your shoulders when he opened the door to the limousine, swarms of cameras surrounding him as he extended his hand to you, helping you exit the vehicle into the wintery evening. He closed the door behind you, his hand waving at the scores of Press personnel before he pulled you into an embrace, his nose nuzzled against his favorite spot along the column of your neck.

“We should get back into the limo right now.” His tone overflowed with suggestion, his hungry eyes meeting your questioning ones with a sinful grin.  
“Because there’s way more there that came from,” he murmured salaciously, “and this event is being thrown in my honor, I want nothing more in this world than to take you home and spend the rest of the evening painting my sheets with your delicious blood.”


End file.
